Hey Hey, You You, Don't You THROW ROCKS AT ME!
by EstelliPinKemo
Summary: A little girl, Cecilia, breaks in with her big meanie of a older brother Avon, to the Central Park Zoo. Her brother starts hurting the penguins, and in return, the penguins hurt Avon and they get shrunk. What will happen! By Kukipye not me.
1. Avon hurts the animals

Hey Hey, You You! Don't You THROW ROCKS AT ME!

Chapter 1

_A/N This is Kukipye, Eppogirl's sister who is writing this. I do not have an account, so Eppogirl published this story for me._

_Eppogirl: That's right! I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar, and I don't even own this story. NOW READ IT PEOPLES!_

"Come on Cecilia! Hurry up!" A gruff voice rang out. It was Avon, a tough boy who didn't seem to have a care for anything in the world.

" Where are we going anyways?" Cecilia asked Avon, her older brother.

"To the zoo. I need to work on a school project." Avon replied, still as grumpy as ever.

'That was weird, Avon doesn't usually care about his schoolwork,' Cecilia thought, following her brother through the bustling streets.

But Cecilia soon forgot that thought as the excitement of finally going to the Central Park Zoo overtook her. (She'd spent her whole life in New York, but she had never gone to the Central Park Zoo.)

When the kids finally arrived at the zoo, there was a disappointment.

"It's closed," Cecilia announced sadly.

"Wow, I did not know that!" Avon said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess we'll have to come back another day," Cecilia sighed, and started trudging back the way they'd come.

"Don't be a whiner, I can get us a way in there." Avon grinned slyly. "Follow me."

He led the way around to the back, where, if standing on her tiptoes, Cecilia could see into the Zoovenir Shop. Cecilia did not expect to find the whole zoo gathered in the shop, and a lemur wearing a crown holding up a picture of a badly drawn foot with a cross over it.

"Hey Avon! Look at this, the zoo's holding a meeting!" Cecilia called over to her brother, who was at the edge of the Central Park looking at stones.

"You better not be making it up," Avon grumbled, walking over.

In the Zoovenir Shop…(Two minutes ago)

"… And dat is why from now on I hereby declare the second declaration of no touching da royal feet!" King Julien finished.

"This was why we're here! For your lemur appendages? You said it was for the good of the zoo! I could have been working on my latest invention, the Grow Ray!" Kowalski said angrily.

Skipper shook his head. "The science stress is getting to him."

"Skippah, look!" Private suddenly shouted in his British accent, pointing towards the window.

All heads snapped towards the window. All eyes saw the human face peering in at them.

"Blend, boys, blend! Including the all of you too!" Skipper ordered.

Everyone disappeared, except for Julien, who stood where he was, waving his picture of the lemur foot, while pointing at his own foot, and then shaking his head. He also was screaming,

"This declaration also includes you! You also cannot touch my beautiful feet! But you can give me the poppity corn! Don't listen to dat zookeeper who tells everyone to not feed us animals! She is lying!"

"Ringtail! Get down!" Skipper hissed.

Maurice reached up and pulled down King Julien. "It's for your own safety your majesty."

Back outside the zoo

"You made it up!" Avon shouted, furious. He shoved Cecilia and she stumbled back a few steps.

"Mom said never to do that," She muttered quietly.

"Who cares what mom says," Her brother growled back. "Anyways do you want to see the animals, or what? I've got us a way in."

"What is it?" Cecilia asked seconds before Avon threw a rock at the Zoovenir window.

He then pulled himself onto the ledge, and swung himself through the broken glass, making sure he didn't touch the sharp edges.

"Avon! You know that that's called trespassing!" Cecilia cried, shocked. But in her head she knew that Avon was the type of kid who would do that.

"I am not going to trespass." She decided out loud.

"Fine, then I'll open the zoo gates for you, sissy." Avon answered back.

"I'm going home." Cecilia announced and turned around. By that time, Avon had arrived at the zoo gates and started to open them.

"You don't even know the way." He retorted, and then, the zoo gates swung open.

Cecilia sighed, and sadly, it was true, she _didn't_ know the way home.

Inside the Zoovenir Shop

"Kowalski, Intel on the humans." Skipper ordered, and Kowalski whipped out a pair of binoculars from who knows where.

"Searching, oh! Ok, the boy has opened the zoo gates and is letting a little girl in. They are, most likely siblings." Kowalski answered.

"Ok, everybody. Go to your habitats, pronto!" Skipper announced. Then under his breath added, "we'll find out about what's going on."

Everybody headed out the door, with King Julien saying, "Wait, I did not say dat da meeting is done! Da meeting is done! Ok dere I said it, so now the meeting is officially over."

While everybody was at their own habitats, and doing their usual stuff, the penguins were in their H.Q., looking out their peephole to see what the humans were doing.

Back to the humans point of view

"Avon, what are you doing?" Cecilia shrieked as her older brother scattered peanuts on the ground near him, but still inside the elephant exhibit, and as the elephant came over to pick them up, punched the elephant's nose.

"You're hurting the elephant! Look at his face! It's pure agony!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Avon sneered.

"I-I I'll tell mom." Cecilia replied defiantly. "After we get home," She added, realizing, again, that she didn't know the way home.

"Tell mom, and I'll break your life-sized Lunacorn," Avon dared

Cecilia gasped. "You wouldn't," Though she knew in her head that Avon would.

"I would," Her brother answered, reading her thoughts. "Now I'm gonna go hurt some other animals, you coming, or what? Too afraid to see some stupid animals get tortured?"

Cecilia let her head droop, feeling ashamed that the animal torturer was her brother.

'Maybe he is just furious because Mom named him after a European river, but then again, he should be proud of his name, like I am of mine, even if it means blind lady, and I'm not blind.' Was what Cecilia randomly thought of as she followed her brother, the animal torturer.

Cecilia followed her brother to the penguin habitat, and then saw her brother start throwing rocks at them.

"Hey! Stop that!" She shouted, furious.

"Why are they throwing rocks at us Skippah?"

"What? Did you say something Avon?" Cecilia questioned. She was quite sure that she had heard something, but it didn't sound like her brother, it sounded like a British accent.

"I don't know Private, but let's do something about it, men, Operation: Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Huh?" Cecilia said, even more confused. She was sure she heard some talking, but this time she was sure that it was coming from the penguin habitat.


	2. Cecilia and the penguins

Chapter 2

The next thing Cecilia knew was that four flashes of black and white shot past her, and attacked her brother.

Cecilia's first thought was, 'what the…' and her second thought was, 'good. He deserves it.' Her third thought was, 'what the heck are the things attacking him?'

And so she found out a half minute later, when Avon was unconscious, and tied up. Cecilia saw that it had been the penguins that had done it all.

"A job well done, men."

Cecilia had definitely heard it this time, it was louder, and clearer, plus, it couldn't have come from her brother this time, because he was, after all, unconscious.

Cecilia saw the penguins do an up high, a down low, and a too slow, and realized two things, one, was that the documentary she had watched on T.V. one day was right about the new method of communication between penguins. Second, was that it was the voices she was hearing was the penguins talking, and then once Cecilia realized this, she said out loud to herself, "Why can I hear the penguins? I am not supposed to be able to hear penguins!"

Back to the penguins POV

"Skipper? The female is looking at us, and she just said, 'why can I hear the penguins?' so, my gut tells me that she can hear us talking. Although technically, our guts do not vocalize, yet again." Kowalski announced.

"Kowalski, you do not always need to point out the obvious. Don't you think that we can tell that the girl can hear us? And we all know that guts cannot vocalize." Skipper said.

"Um, Skippah, if the girl can hear us, then why are we standing here, by the girls feet, talking, like a bunch of hungry pigeons?" (A/N: I just had to add that in, about pigeons, I don't even know what it really means.) Private asked.

"Don't need to bring up Frankie. Now, men, talk like this." Skipper held up a flipper to his face to block him from Cecilia.

Immediately all flippers shot up to their faces. (Wow, it's amazing how much control he has over them.)

"Now, I bet that girl can't hear us at all! We're like the T.V. without the volume," Skipper said.

"You know I can still hear you, and when is my brother going to get up?" Cecilia said, impatiently.

"Oh, that boy is _your _brother then, isn't it?" Private looked sorry.

Kowalski scoffed. "Of course he's her brother! Didn't I tell you that earlier today?"

"Ok, first of all, I need to wait somewhere while waiting for Avon to regain consciousness," Cecilia glared at the penguins. "I can't really just sit around here looking normal while waiting for him, because one of the zookeepers might come around and see me, when I'm not supposed to be here."

"Well then you can come into our H.Q. then, if-" Skipper slapped Private.

"Nonsense, Private! Of course she can't come into our H.Q! She not even supposed to know about it, and even if she already did, she wouldn't be able to fit inside it!"

"We could use my Shrink Ray," Kowalski suggested.

"Uh huh! Uh huh!" Rico nodded, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Skipper groaned. "Oh, all right, if she has to."


	3. Avon regains consciousness

Chapter 3

"So, how long will it be before Avon regains consciousness?" Cecilia was sitting in the penguins' habitat, at their table, and was drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Kowalski had shrunk her down to their size, and now she was a little taller than Skipper, but still shorter than Kowalski.

"Wellll, judging by the size of the bump that Rico made on his head, about four to five hours." Kowalski replied but then under his breath added, "but it might take me a little over two days to finish my invention that will make you your normal size again."

Not noticing what Kowalski added under his breath at first, Cecilia shrieked, "Forty five hours? That's a coma!"

Then, "Wait, what? You mean you don't know how to get us bigger?"

"I said, 'four _to_ five hours, and… I do not wish to answer your other question." Kowalski looked ashamed.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait here while Kowalski is finishing his Grow Ray, right Cecilia?" Private asked, looking up from watching his favorite cartoon, 'The Lunacorns.'

"Yeah, I guess so." Cecilia answered. Then she heard the opening music to 'The Lunacorns', and then asked, "Wait, are you watching the Lunacorns?"

"Private's always watching that silly show," Skipper said, stirring a cup of fish coffee.

"It's not a silly show," said Cecilia indignantly. "It happens to be _my_ favorite show."

Then she plopped down on the floor next to Private.

"What episode is this?" She asked him.

"It's the 299th one." Private answered.

"Wow! You guys get so much more episodes than me! Our T.V is still on the 54th episode!" Cecilia exclaimed.

A few hours later, Private and Cecilia were drawing pictures of Lunacorns in different outfits, Kowalski was still working on the Grow Ray, Skipper was reading, er, looking at the newspaper, and Rico was 'playing' with his doll.

"What I am doing here?" A voice interrupted all of them.

Cecilia recognized it immediately. "Avon!" She shouted and ran over to hug him.

"Get off!" Avon growled, and pushed her off.

Cecilia whimpered and then headed back to draw some more Lunacorns. She thought he would at least change a _little_ bit.

Kowalski had shrunk Avon, so that he would fit inside the H.Q. too. Avon wouldn't know that he was about Rico's height, until he went outside, which he was about to do now.

"You all are bunch of maniacs! I don't know what I'm doing here, and who you life-sized penguins are!" Avon shouted as he walked out the door, his temper had changed _a lot_.

Avon didn't know the way out, so he didn't know that using the door was not the exit and that going up the ladder was.

"Isn't he heading towards Marlene's habitat?" Private said breaking the silence.

"Right. Boys, after him," Skipper ordered.

Skipper took the lead, and the rest of the team was behind him, and Cecilia tagged along.

Meanwhile, Avon was in the passage that led to Marlene's habitat.

"Man, what is happening to me today?" He said to himself.

He saw a sewer gate, and then he decided that he didn't want to be inside the tunnel anymore, and pushed away the gate then climbed inside.

"Skipper, how many times must I tell you, can't you use the main entrance for once?" Marlene turned around and saw that it wasn't Skipper _or_ his team. It was a boy.

"Well, hello there," She said.

"No, no, you're not talking, the animals don't talk, **no** animals talk," Avon stammered.

Marlene was confused. The boy just said that animals couldn't talk, but she could, couldn't she?

"I can talk…" Marlene said, now unsure if she really was talking.

"Are you sure?" Avon took a step closer.

"Yeah, I think I'm sure, well, I was, until you came and said that animals don't talk, so now I'm not so sure." Marlene answered, now super confused.

"Are you a human dressed up as an otter?" Avon took another step closer.

"I don't think so," Marlene looked down at herself. "Yeah I don't think so."

Avon stared at her. This day was turning out to be weirder and weirder. First the _things_ attacking him, then the life-sized penguins, and now a talking otter?

"I think I'm gonna step outside," Avon said nervously.

"Ok," Marlene replied.

Avon stepped outside of the otter cave and realized one thing, he was tiny! And tiny as in animal tiny! Then Alice walked by, making sure that all the animals were in their habitats. She walked by the otter habitat and for a second thought that Avon was Marlene.

"Hey wait a minute…" Alice said.

In a split second, Marlene grabbed Avon, shoved him into her cave then stepped outside. Marlene then performed some flips and dives until Alice had moved on.

"What were you thinking? You could have been caught!" Marlene hissed as she walked back into the cave.

"Who is she?" Avon asked.

"That's Alice, one of the zookeepers!" Marlene answered.

Just as Marlene was about to lecture Avon about keeping out of sight, the penguins burst in through the sewer gate.


	4. Questions

Chapter 4

"Why am I little?" Avon asked.

"Why were _you_ throwing rocks at us?" Skipper shot back.

Cecilia groaned in her mind. The way they were going, this was going to take forever.

Just then, King Julien decided to burst in at that exact moment.

"Hello, friendly neighbors, I am just here to borrow some more of your food. Ok?" He asked.

"Get out of here, Ringtail!" Skipper said angrily.

"Wait a second, who is dis girl?" King Julien questioned.

"That's classified. Now get out of here!"

That's when Cecilia butted in.

"You know, uh, thing, you can't _borrow_ food, because once it's inside your body, you can't give it back."

"That's what _I_ said!" Private told Cecilia. "But he wouldn't listen."

"That's because that is what I'm doing, borrowing." Julien said. "By the way, I'm King Julien, you may now start basking in the glory of me."

"Um, no thanks," Cecilia replied.

"Ok, I'm fed up with all of these talking animals! Let's go home, Ceci." Avon said.

"Wait! Who is this! I can use another servant! Maurice is getting very old!" Julien interrupted, once again.

"What?" Maurice huffed.

"Like I said, Ringtail, get out of here, now, otherwise I'll let loose Rico!" Skipper said.

"Ok, ok, I'll be going now, then. Mort? Maurice? Do you have some food? I want to start shaking my booty, but I cannot do dat if my tummy is so hungry." King Julien said to his servants.

And with that, the lemurs left, along with some juice boxes. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Skipper and Avon interrogating each other with no success, Rico puking up his weapons, and then counting them, then going around the H.Q. to look for more, Private and Cecilia playing with Private's toy Lunacorn, and Kowalski working on his invention, the Grow Ray.

Finally Cecilia got tired of hearing all questions and no answers, so she got up and said, "Why don't we just play 20 questions?"

"Good idea, Cecilia, then that way, maybe we'll get some answers," Skipper said.

Everyone got up and sat in a semi-circle, watching Skipper and Avon, with Cecilia keeping track of how many questions they each had.

"Why were you throwing rocks at us?" Skipper started off.

"I don't know, anger? Why am I animal little?"

"Kowalski's invention. What's your occupation?"

"I don't work, dude. School? What's _your_ occupation?"

"Military Officer. Do you have any weapons?"

"Only a Swiss Army Knife. Who are your enemies?"

"Boys, commandeer that knife. And uh, I guess you're my enemy-ish. Did you hurt any other animals in the zoo?"

"The elephant. Why? Are ya gonna go and help it?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

And the penguins slid out of the H.Q.

"Come on, Ceci, we're out of here." Avon barked the second the penguins slid out.

"But… but we can't." Cecilia replied back.

"Why not?"

"Because we're little! Like _you_ said. Don't you think that some one would notice some one and a half feet tall kids leaving the zoo? Now we're so short, we probably don't even need to pay to get onto the subway, and Mom would freak if she saw us!" Cecilia said, her worry bubbling back up inside her.

"Ok, so we'll just have to stay here? I'm so **not** gonna do that!" Avon snorted.

Meanwhile, at the elephant habitat…

"So you're saying that it doesn't hurt too much now?" Private asked Burt.

"Yup, I'm fine now, thanks." Burt told the team.

And the penguins slid back the way they came.

"Can I stay at the otter habitat?" Cecilia questioned Skipper. "Please?"

"I don't know, you're supposed to stay hidden, and not get too friendly with the other animals." Skipper answered.

"Please?" Cecilia made the cutest face she could. Cecilia felt that she needed some girl time instead of being surrounded by boys all the time.

'Well, Private isn't exactly a boy, I mean he is a boy, but he likes Lunacorns…" Cecilia thought as she was begging Skipper.

"Ok, fine." Skipper was a sucker for cute faces.

"Yay! Cecilia ran out of the door and to the otter habitat, where Marlene and her started to get to know each other.


	5. Getting settled

Chapter 5

"Why are the penguins so… I don't know, uh, military like?" Cecilia asked Marlene. They were lounging in Marlene's habitat, eating some stolen popcorn.

"I really don't know, I mean I guess, maybe it has to do with something that happened in the past, but Skipper, I mean, he cares a lot about the animals in this zoo, so, maybe that's why he's all military like, to help the animals in the zoo, without having to be questioned about it." Marlene answered.

"You like him, don't you?" Cecilia teased playfully.

"What? No!" Marlene denied.

"Come on, admit it!" Cecilia got up and followed Marlene, who was going to re-fill her popcorn bowl.

"No! I'm going to bed now." Marlene changed direction and headed for her bed.

"Fine," Cecilia grumbled, "if that's how you want it," she got into her makeshift bed the penguins had brought over for her.

"Wait no, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Marlene came over to Cecilia.

"Just kidding! Pillow fight!" Cecilia shrieked and hit Marlene with a pillow.

Back at the penguins' H.Q.

"Ok, that's going to be your bed, over there," Skipper told Avon, pointing to another makeshift bed in the corner of the penguins' H.Q.

"Night night." Rico mumbled to Avon.

"G'night Avon," Private said.

"Sleep tight soldier. We wake at 0600 hours." Skipper also said.

"I think I will stay up just a little long-" Kowalski got cut off by a large yawn.

"Nonsense Kowalski, we have intensive training tomorrow, and I'm gonna teach that boy a move or two." Skipper jerked his head at Avon.

"Ok, fine, but I still think that I can stay up just a little longer…" Kowalski reached his bunk, and immediately fell asleep, proving himself wrong.

"Oh, sure," Skipper said in a sarcastic tone. He climbed into his bunk and clapped his flippers. The lights went out.

After all penguins had slept, Avon was still awake. He did not sleep easy in new places, but there was also something else on his mind.

'I wish I wasn't so angry. I don't like being mean, especially to Ceci. But I get so frustrated, by that gang at school! And then when I try to stand up to them, they'll just hurt me or something. I mean, before middle school, I was okay, because there wasn't really many bullies, and if there were, you could tell a teacher and not get teased about it.' Avon thought all this before he fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Cecilia woke up and found herself staring at a rock ceiling. Confusion swept over her then flowed straight back out. She was at Marlene's.

"You awake? Great! I got you a granola bar." Marlene offered Cecilia the bar.

Cecilia took it gratefully. Although it wasn't much of a big breakfast, she hadn't had dinner, so the granola bar tasted twice as good.

"Thanks," She mumbled, feasting.

"Welcome." Marlene answered. "Would you like to have a tour of the zoo?"

Cecilia stopped in mid-bite. "Darn! I forgot that I had to do a report on an animal. Now what?"

"Well, I could help you, cause' you could do your report on an otter."

"That's great! So maybe we could do it after the tour?" Cecilia asked hopefully.

"Sure, whatever you want. But we can't go out of the zoo." Marlene replied.

"Why?" Cecilia's curiosity got hold of her.

Marlene paused, looking for the right answer. "Uh, you don't want to know."

"Fine by me." Cecilia finished her granola bar and got up. "Let's go!"

Back at the penguins habitat

"I'm so tired," Avon huffed.

"Well go splash some cold water on your face. That'll wake you up. Rico?" Skipper said.

Rico puked up a bucket of cold water and dumped it on Avon's head.

"Wha-! Okay I'm awake!" Avon spluttered.

Skipper managed a half-smile. "I knew you would. Now let's keep on going, okay soldier?"

Then the team, plus Avon, saw Marlene and Cecilia walk by, and Marlene saying stuff and pointing.

"Marlene! What are you doing?" Skipper called to them.

"Just taking Cecilia on a tour of the zoo." Marlene called back.

"Fine!" Skipper called.

Cecilia waved. "Bye!" And off they went.

Skipper turned to Avon. "A few more training exercises, and you'll be good as a Private."

Avon looked confused. "Don't you mean, just Private? Not with an a?"

Skipper shook his head. "No, Private, is a Private, first class. I said you'll be good as a Private, not as Private first class."

"Urm, okaay." Avon looked extremely confused.

Back with Marlene and Cecilia.

"Those are the lemurs," Marlene told Cecilia.

"Ooh! Bouncy castle!" Cecilia clambered over the fence, removed her shoes, then jumped onto the bouncy castle.

"Cecilia! Wait!" Marlene shouted. "King Julien is gonna be _bit_ mad about this." She muttered. Climbing over the fence, she joined Cecilia on the bouncy castle.

"Isn't… this… fun?" Cecilia asked Marlene in between jumps.

Then the lemurs saw them.

"Hey you! Off de bouncy! Dat is for da king only!" King Julien yelled at them. Then he turned to Maurice. "Why are they not listening to me?"


	6. Training

Chapter 6

"Drop and give me 20!" Skipper commanded. All the penguins obeyed, but Avon just stood there.

"20 what?"

"You're bordering on insubordination there, and you know what I'm talking about, push-ups." Skipper pushed Avon down to a push-up position. "Go."

"Heeeee-ugh" Avon struggled with the push-up.

"Hey Avon."

"Aaauurrggh!" Avon fell back down. "You ruined my concentration Cecilia!"

"From the way I look at things, you didn't have any concentration, anyways, what are you doing back so soon?" Skipper asked.

"Well, after getting kicked off and out of the bouncy castle and the 'lemur kingdom', as that weird, crazy, uh, stupid, annoying lemur calls it, I decided to have a tour of the zoo another day." Cecilia answered truthfully.

"Well, I'm glad that someone sees that lemur the way I do," Skipper said.

"By the way, what are you guys doing? Push-ups?" Cecilia questioned.

Rico stood up. He was done. "Yup."

"Cool!" Cecilia dropped and did ten push-ups in 30 seconds.

"Nice job, Ceci, I would put you on my team…" Skipper complimented. Cecilia practically glowed. "… if you weren't a mammal and a girl, because everyone knows that they're all morons," He finished.

"Wha-? You! Aurgh!" Cecilia was having some problems with her voice box.

"Kowalski? Can you check _both_ Cecilia and Avon? I want to make sure that they're not becoming like Rico." Skipper ordered his lieutenant. He was completely unaware of Cecilia's behavior.

Kowalski finished doing his push-ups. "I dunno, Skipper, I think their voice problems are just temporary."

Cecilia interrupted. "You know what? I think I'm just gonna go back to Marlene's, kay'?

"See? Just temporary." Kowalski concluded as Cecilia stormed off.

Just then, Avon started doing some push-ups. Girly push-ups. He was determined to not let his sister beat him, but Cecilia already had.

"Come on soldier, put some hustle into your muscle. The rest of the team is already done." (it was true, Private had just finished.)

Avon groaned. "Heeeuuuurrrrrggh…" He managed to push himself back up then flop back down.

"Uh, Skipper, can I go back into the lab? I need to finish my invention, it should be done by tomorrow," Kowalski asked his commander.

"Sure Kowalski, and the rest of you can go inside too, except you," Skipper turned his head towards Avon, who had been trying to sneak away with the penguins.

"Aww, do I have to? This is even worse than gym," Avon whined.

"No. I'm gonna make a man out of you. Then maybe, you won't be afraid to stand up to the bullies at-" Skipper stopped suddenly. He wasn't about to tell his team and Avon that he had used the Psychrotron that Kowalski had fixed to read Avon's thoughts.

"How… do… you… know that?" Avon screamed.

Kowalski shrugged. "He just knows these things."

"Uh huh," Rico agreed.

Private tried to calm down a steaming Avon. "It's ok, I mean, then we can help you, right? Then maybe you could stand up to those bullies, like Skippah said." He comforted in his British accent.

"YOU'RE GON-, WHA-? NO!" Avon yelled. You could hear him from all over the zoo, but no one really noticed because a lot of things came from the penguin habitat so often, it was very normal.

Then, suddenly, the shouting became muffled squeaks. The penguins had tied up Avon so he couldn't lash out anymore and had duct-taped his mouth.

"Come on Avon, it's not so bad, I mean we want to _help _you, and we promise not to tell Cecilia," Private was still trying to persuade a wriggling Avon, who was still duct-taped and tied up. Who knew what he would do _and_ say if they hadn't done that.

"Give it up Private, the boy's not gonna stop declining our help, so let's just leave him," Skipper waddled over. "We'll just leave him alone, and once he's human sized again, he'll just have to go back to those bullies, who apparently torture him."

"Mmm! Mm-mm. Mm mmm mm mm mmm mm mm mm." Avon grunted.

"What was that soldier?" Skipper said, ripping the tape off his mouth.

"I guess I'll- Oowwwwww!" Avon screamed as the pain of the duct-tape sinked in.

Rico puked up a bag of ice and handed it to Avon. Avon leaned away like a magnet being repelled.

"Uh, sorry dude, don't really want that to put on my mouth after it's been… _places_…" He shuddered.

"Uuhh, okay." Rico swallowed it back down.

"What's going on here? Why is Avon tied up?" Cecilia demanded. She had just arrived with Marlene.

"Well, Cecilia, actually it's a test, for, Avon, to see if he can free himself," Skipper fibbed.

"Oh, okay, good luck Avon." Cecilia said. "I just came to watch some Lunacorns with Private, and Marlene wanted to play some chess with Skipper."

"Sorry Marlene, I'm too busy. I have to watch Avon to make sure he's not going to cheat on his test, and then I'm gonna teach him some more moves." Skipper answered.

"Oh." Marlene sounded disappointed. "Then, can I watch you and Avon do your martial arts thingies?

"Fine. But don't get in the way." Skipper replied. Then he whispered to Avon, "I'm gonna make sure you can stand up to those bullies,"


	7. Now Settled

Chapter 7

"Round house kick!"

"Go Lunacorns!"

"Bob and weave, weave and bob,"

"Get to Raincloud City!"

"Punch! Kick!"

"The magic hairbrush!"

"The Grow Ray is, uh, sorta, maybe two and a half thirds done?"

"Good. Chop and mulch!"

"Good job Kowalski! In the enchanted wardrobe!"

"Blechaqal Kowlki!"

"Thanks everybody! You gave me the inspiration I needed to finish the ray!"

"Your welcome Kowalski!"

"Kowalski, I command you to take a break for the next five minutes, okay soldier? Aannd, punch."

"Welcm Kowlki."

Everyone was doing their own thing, not even bothering one another. Marlene had gone home about one hour ago, to steal some dinner from the zookeepers for Cecilia. Private and Cecilia had carried on watching a marathon of Lunacorns, while Skipper trained a sweating Avon, (who was actually doing an okay job), and Rico, well, he was just doing whatever Rico's do, while Kowalski was _still_ working on the Grow Ray. [A/N: Wow, Kowalski must really want to get the kids out of there.]

Just then, Marlene jumped down from the fishbowl. She was soaking wet. "I've come to take Cecilia back to my cave," she announced, her voice lacking the usual energetic tone.

"Marlene, what happened?" Cecilia jumped up and held up a hand in front of Rico, and sure enough, she got a towel, and handed it to Marlene, who didn't even realize the grossness as she usually did. It was like she was off in another world.

"It's raining." Marlene answered, snapping back to the real world. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Marlene you and Ceci can stay here tonight." Private offered.

"Nonsense Private, they can just go through the sewers to Marlene's habitat." Skipper barked.

"But, won't the sewers be flooded already? 'Cause it's raining?" Private asked innocently.

"No-, oh yeah. So I guess you have to stay here for the night, girls." Skipper said, realizing.

"Yay! Cecilia clapped her hands.

"That's brilliant! Rico?" Private asked the maniac.

"Heulegh!" Rico hacked up two sleeping bags, one pink with green swirls, and one purple with yellow swirls.

"I call the pink one!" Cecilia said, grabbing the sleeping bag.

"I guess that leaves me with this one then, I don't really mind anyway." Marlene replied. "Oh! I forgot! I left Cecilia's dinner at my cave, before coming to fetch her! Great, now what's she gonna have for dinner?"

"Rico?" Skipper questioned.

"Grebleugh freu leugh! Sushi!" Rico said in his own language.

"Well, looks like we're having sushi for dinner." Skipper announced.

"Su-shi?" Apparently, Cecilia had never had sushi.

"Ah, sushi, it's rice, usually with some sort of meat, wrapped with seaweed. Originally from Japan." Kowalski waddled out of his lab, taking the five minute break Skipper had told him to.

"Kowalski? The show-off jar?" Skipper told him, one eyebrow raised.

Rico barfed up the show-off jar and Kowalski put in a quarter, grumbling.

"Oh. Well that explains why me and Avon never had sushi. Our mom isn't that big on Japanese food." Cecilia mused.

"Yeah." Avon agreed. "Never had Japan food in my life."

And with that, their conversation about sushi over, everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing before, (except Kowalski, who was looking at a math book), waiting for Alice to come and throw some fish at their 'empty' habitat for the sushi.

A little while later, maybe a half hour…

'Thunk, thunk thunk thunk thunk!' it was the fish being delivered on the penguins platform.

"Boys, and girls," Skipper nodded towards Marlene and Cecilia. "Looks like our dinners here."

"Yay!" Private cried as his belly rumbled, and everyone laughed, except Skipper who managed to crack a smile.

"Let's get our food." He ordered his team.

And they all popped out of the hatch, grabbed the fish, and dived back in. "Here it is, Rico?" Skipper asked.

"Heleugh," Rico hacked up a knife and then started making the sushi. It was so fast that only in a few seconds, dinner was ready.

Everyone took a seat at the table, and dug in. Pretty soon, the plate of sushi had disappeared. Well, of course not the plate, just the sushi, aw, you know what I mean.

"That was great, Rico." Cecilia complimented the 'chef.'

"Yeah, thanks buddy," Avon said over the pattering of the rain that was still going on. He patted Rico on the back, maybe a little too hard. Rico spit out a bomb. That was already lit up.

"Rico!" Private scolded gently to the maniac. He grabbed a trashcan and put it over the bomb, then promptly sat on the trashcan.

"Aaah!" You could hear Private's cries as he flew out of the H.Q. and into the dark, and not to mention, rainy night.

Skipper gave a glance in the direction where Private had headed off in. "He'll be back soon," He confirmed as several chunks of cement fell down. "Rico? Can you fix the ceiling?"

"Uh huh." Rico then commenced to hack out big bags of cement, then plastered them on the ceiling, making sure there was no visible traces, and then jumped back down. It was a little bit hard, considering it was raining, but he got the job done. "All done." He announced proudly.

Just then, Private jumped down from the hatch, (soaking wet), just as Skipper predicted he would.

"Good. You're back. Now go dry up, and then it's light's out for all of us." Skipper ordered.

"Ok," Ceci yawned and crawled inside of her sleeping bag. "Night,"

"Night Cec." Avon got into his cot.

And everybody fell asleep, including Private, who'd just come back from drying himself up, oh, and of course with Skipper commanding his team in his sleep.

_Kukipye: Well, if I don't say so myself, I did a great job! So far._

_Eppogirl: Yep..._

_Kukipye: Wat?_

_Eppogirl: What's gonna happen next?_

_Kukipye: Me not telling! *crosses arms.*_

_Eppogirl: Fine. Well, readers, stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Kukipye: Peace._


	8. Washing Up

_A/N: Sorry for the long update, I've been busy starting and writing other stories. –Kukipye._

Chapter 8

"Skipper! Private! Kowalski! Rico! I need to talk to you!" Marlene pooped up from the fish bowl.

"Ok, what?" Skipper asked her.

"Well, I was thinking, that…" Marlene trailed away. Now that she was going to say it, it sounded ridiculous.

"What is it Marlene?" Private questioned her.

"Um," She began, but then her ears picked up the sound of people moving around in the H.Q. "I'll tell you later."

Just then, Cecilia popped up from the hatch, and came onto the platform. "Hey guys, do any of you feel, I don't know, uh, dirty?"

"Uh…" The whole team including Marlene glanced at Cecilia. "Well, you do look a little, uh, not so clean." Private said, breaking the silence.

"Phew! What is stinking up the air?" King Julien had arrived, doing his walk around the zoo.

"Oh. That's probably me, right? Is there anywhere to take a bath and brush my teeth?" Cecilia asked Skipper.

"Well, you could probably get a toothbrush at the Zoovenir Shop, and the soap can be found probably in the staff bathroom." Kowalski informed her. "Maybe you could take a shower in there too, as some of the zookeepers stay overnight, there's a bathroom there for them to take a shower."

"Ok, well, thanks, I'll be on my way then, Avon can go to the men's bathroom to take his shower, cause most likely he'll need one too." Cecilia said, and then called down the hatch, and a half minute later, Avon clambered up the ladder and appeared.

" Soo… We're going to wash ourselves up? I mean, 'cause I'm not that dirty, you are, though." Avon told his little sis.

"You're _not _dirty? Come on, you smell like a pigsty." Cecilia retorted back.

"Fine, let's go take our showers." Avon said, and the two went different directions, Avon, to the Mens' room, and Cecilia to the Ladies' room.

Back at the H.Q. platform.

"What was it that you were going to tell us, Marlene?" Skipper questioned the otter.

"Ok, well, I was thinking that, maybe, we could…" Marlene whispered to the team.

"Ok, ok, I think we can fit that in our schedule." Skipper told her after she'd finished explaining it to them.

"No! I mean, we have to do it now! While they're still in the showers," Marlene hissed at him.

"Marlene, you do know that we have a full day planned ahead already, there's no way we can fit it in today, maybe next week." Skipper complained to her.

"Well, do you want to do it or not?" Marlene questioned him.

"Not really, I mean they never did anything for us," he answered.

"Skii-pperrr… Please?" Marlene pleaded.

"Ok, fine." Like usual, he was hard on the outside, soft on the inside, and good with the jam.

"Ok, we'll need to do…" Marlene continued down a list she'd been working on since yesterday.

At the staff bathrooms

"OK, now I feel a whole lot fresher, don't you Avon?" Cecilia said to her brother.

"Sure. By the way, you do know that we're probably going to leave today, right?" Avon asked her.

"Yeah, but at least when the teacher asks us what is the most exciting thing that ever happened to us, I have an answer," Cecilia said, brightly.

"Suppose so." Avon said, mind on having to go back to school, and to have to go back to the bullies. But at least with Skipper's help, he'd gotten better at defending himself.

They reached the penguin H.Q, and found Marlene there, _just_ Marlene. "Hey, uh, what happened to the penguins?" Cecilia asked Marlene.

"Oh, they went out on one of they're _secretly_ missions," Marlene said. "Hey do you guys want to have another tour of the zoo? Again?"

"Ok, just this time let's save the lemur habitat for last." Cecilia said.

"Fine by me, how 'bout you Avon, do you want to save the lemur habitat for last?" Marlene questioned the boy. 

Avon shrugged. "Don't care."

"Ok, on with the tour then." Marlene announced.

A little while later…

"And so, now you've seen Joey, Burt, Roy, the spider monkeys, Phil and Mason, Becky and Stacy, Rodger, Ted (the polar bear), Bada and Bing, the Reptile House, the flamingoes, and the ostrich, so all you need to do, is go to the lemur habitat, and you've seen the entire zoo." Marlene concluded as they walked to the lemur habitat.

When they reached it however, they were in for a big surprise.

_Kukipye: Hehe, cliffhanger!_

_Eppogirl:*sarcastic* I have NO IDEA what's gonna happen!_

_Kukipye: No you don't! No one knows!_

_Eppogirl: I said, I dunno!_

_Kukipye and Eppogirl: Bye! Until the next chappie! _


	9. Goodbye

Chapter 9

Streamers, lots of balloons, and a cake! Even a piñata! Avon and Cecilia stood, gaping at the party.

Finally Cecilia broke the silence. "Is this… for us?"

"Yup, a good-bye party just for you. Though it's just the lemurs, me and the penguins at the party. The rest of the zoo didn't really know you that well. Well, neither do the lemurs, but they'll do anything to have a party." Marlene replied.

"Whoo-hoo!" Avon shouted. "Come on! What 'cha waiting for? Let's party! It's just for us!"

"Yeah!" Cecilia joined her brother in looking around the place. She realized that since they'd come to the penguins, he'd had a change of attitude.

"Yeah, go on. You guys go have fun…" Marlene trailed off. Hosting a party was fun, but once it was ready, what was she supposed to do?

"Marlene!" A British accent interrupted her thoughts. "Why are you standing here? The piñata smashing is about to start!"

"It is? Then come on! Don't want to miss the candy, do we?" And Marlene ran the whole way there, to find that Avon was the one holding the piñata up, and Cecilia was the one trying to hit it.

"Come on Ceci, you can do it," Avon teased her as he continued to swing the piñata just out of her reach every time she swung at it.

"Aa-vvonn! Stop swinging it around!" Cecilia whined playfully.

"Ok, here, I stopped it. Now have a go." Her older brother answered.

All the animals stared at the piñata hungrily. Finally the moment they'd been waiting for. Cecilia hit the piñata, breaking the skin of the big paper horse, and candy poured down. Everybody rushed towards it, and Kowalski who had just arrived with the Grow Ray and his brain washing machine, set it down and slid towards the candy. Even Skipper was there, trying not to look like he was eating any candy, although he was secretly sneaking little pieces of candy that flew his way.

Eventually, the last piece of candy had disappeared, and then the moment came. Cecilia and Avon were to go big again, and have their memory washed.

"Ok, we'll need to go out on the sidewalk, and make them big, _then_ put the brain washing machine on them. And we'll have to have them blindfolded. Because I only have one brain washing device and if one of the kids see the other get brain washed, they'll most likely remember."

Rico puked up two blind folds and put it on them once Cecilia and Avon had made they're way out of the lemur habitat.

Cecilia smiled sadly. "Bye,"

"Bye-bye." Rico grunted.

"Bye," Private said. "I'll miss having someone to talk about Lunacorns with."

"Soldier, promise me that you'll remember the moves I taught you." Skipper told Avon.

And soon they were big, brain washed and walking out of the zoo. Private had also hypnotized them to think that they'd only been there for and hour or so. So it was a shock for them when they came home to a worried sick mother.

**Epilogue- Avon**

Avon looked up. The bullies were coming this way. Like they did every day. He was used to it. But when they arrived, he fought them off with a punch kick, and then dodged them.

"You're not going to get out of this," One of the bullies snarled. And the gang sauntered off.

After they'd gone, Avon looked at himself with wonder. When did he ever get that athletic? Something at the back of his mind told him that it was penguins, but he ignored it.

**Epilogue- Cecilia**

It was a class field trip to the Central Park Zoo. They'd already seen the kangaroo, elephant, and spider monkeys, and there was something about the otter that she recognized, but the penguins, she knew them. She did.

Marlene's POV

"That's Cecilia," Marlene whispered under her breath as the little girl looked at her for quite some time, then moved on.

Penguins POV

"Skippah, isn't that Cecilia?" Private asked his commanding officer.

"Why Private, how could you ask a question like that? Of course that's Cecilia. Kowalski, confirmation." Skipper ordered his lieutenant.

"That's Cecilia alright." Kowalski confirmed.

**Cecilia**

"Is that? No.. It couldn't be. But it has to be. That's Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico!" Cecilia allowed a small smile escape through her lips.

She decided that she wouldn't let the penguins know that she remembered them. But she _definitely_ would tell Avon about this, no matter what he did to her.

It was too exciting to keep this a secret, she had to tell somebody. And who better to tell it to than Avon? He knew about the penguins, so he wouldn't think she was crazy.

Cecilia took a picture of the penguins with her disposable camera. That would jog Avon's memory.

As her group walked away, she waved at the penguins, and they saluted back.

_A/N: Aw, even though Kowalski used his brain washing machine, Cecilia still remembers them. Just needed a little something to jog her memory! Do you like the ending? Tell me! _


End file.
